the toys vs silent hill
by blackheart16
Summary: woody and the other toys are stranded when andy and his family die in a car crash on the way to grandmas. they end up in silent hill, and the terror begins. who will die and who will survive? rated m for gore and death.
1. where are we?

**Ok I think im offically crazy doing this, but noticing how toy story fanfics have been on the rise again, mabey this one will be good. Without further ado, let me begin:**

**THE TOYS AND SILENT HILL **

**Im gonna have so much fun with the gore in this story XD and it will be rated m, for serious violence. I DO NOT OWN TOY STORY OR SILENT HILL, TOY STORY BELONGS TO DISNEY PIXAR, SILENT HILL BELONGS TO KONAMI.**

Andy's mother was driving her and her two children, andy davis and molly, to go see their grandmother in a new town she had moved to called greatrock. They were about 10 miles from their destination, and had to go through a town that many of mrs. Davis's friends said had an eerie effect to it. Of course, mrs. Davis didn't belive this, but she was soon to find out that she should have thought differently.

Meanwhile, inside Andy's backpack, woody the cowboy, one of andy's favorite toys, had listened in on one of andy's mothers conversations from the kitchen where andy had left him. He heard that the town had the word "hill" in it. _Must be one of those really old towns_, woody thought to himself. Next to him was buzz lightyear, Jessie the yodeling cowgirl, rex, hamm, slinky, and bo peep. They were all going with them on the trip to see the childrens grandmother. Suddenly, they heard the car swerve, and andy's mother scream. Then they heard a loud BAM! And then everything went black.

A few hours later, woody came to. The car was dead quiet. He slowly unzipped the backpack, checking to make sure the coast was clear. He slowly creapt up to where andy was sitting (**warning: these next few parts are going to be gorey.**) only to find that andy's head was gone from his body. Woody gasped, and it felt as though his toy heart had completely stopped. Andy and his sister molly were drenched in blood. Their mother was dead as well. Woody couldn't take the site, and fell to his knees and vomited. He screamed loudly, and Jessie and buzz and the others ran out and saw the site as well "oh dear god." Jessie whispered "what the hell happened?" buzz asked fightened. "they're all dead buzz.." woody said, trying to catch his breath after emptying the contents of his cloth stomach. Woody slowly opened the van door and crawled out. The other toys followed him. All around them, fog seemed to be everywhere. They looked around at where they could have possibly ended up, and woody spotted a sign. "guys, I found a sign, it might be able to tell us where we are." He walked up to the sign and gasped in horror. The name of the town finally came to him. He read the sign outloud "welcome to silent hill."

Woody and the other toys had no idea where they were, and they started to walk toward the direction of the town.

**God, I already made, this into a horror story. Yes, there will be character deaths, and yes they will be gruesome, and yes im putting my fave silent hill character in here. Can u guess who it is? (hint: hes got a giant sword) review! Chapter 2 up soon!**


	2. the death of rex, and many monsters

**This is fun already, I feel so evil :3 on with chapter 2! Oh I forgot…I DON'T OWN TOY STORY OR SILENT HILL. TOY STORY BELONGS TO PIXAR AND SILENT HILL BELONGS TO KONAMI.**

Woody and the other toys had been walking for quite a long time, and they came to a small crosswalk…covered in blood! Woody had never felt so scared in his life. He wished Andy and his family were still alive. He looked behind him and saw buzz and Jessie together, Jessie with her head buried in buzz's chest. Buzz glanced nervously at woody with a face that said **whats-going-on-here****. **Woody and the other toys kept on walking, when woody heard a small grunt nearby, and he jumped 9 inches in the air. The toys glanced over and saw a shadow limping off somewhere. Woody and the others followed it and heard a radio making static. Woody picked up the radio and raised an eyebrow. "whats up with this thing?" all of the sudden, Jessie screamed. "woody, what the hell is that?!!" woody looked over and saw the most frightening beast. It had no arms and a disfigured head with no face. The figure limped awkwardly towards the toys, and woody shrieked. He saw a plank of wood, grabbed it, and held it defensively, realizing he had to fight this thing on his own. The thing made a low gurgle and spit some type of goo at woody, and woody jumped out of the way, and the toxic goo hit rex instead. Rex screamed loudly, and to everyone's horror, he started disinigrating. "rex! Nooo!" woody screamed. Rex's face gave one sollem last look, and he dissapered. Rex was dead. Woody's fear had rosen to a higher height, and he swung the plank wildly at the thing. It howled in pain as woody struck blow by blow. The thing fell to the ground, long gone. Woody and the others fell to their knees, catching their breath. "this radio…it made static when that thing was nearby. From what I can tell, this is no ordinary town. Guys….i think we entered a hell on earth. Some of us might not survive. Were going to have to try and find a way out of this town." Jessie sobbed in buzzes arms. Everyone circled around where rex had perished, and feared who would die next. It could be any of them. Woody stood up "were going to have to find more wepons, theres probably more monsters than that thing around, and im sure they're much bigger than us." The others stood and everyone found a wepon to protect themselves. Woody lead them to a street with buildings, and each was borded up. The town was completely empty except for the monsters that inhabited the town. The toys knew they were in for many fights to the death, and woody, out of all of them, was the most scared.

A little while later, they were in an alley, trying to find somewhere to hide and regain themselves after seeing rex die. Bo peep held on to woody's hand (**no, this is not going to be a woodyXbo story, she wont be around long) **in a failing effort to comfort him. They found a small shelter built out of boxes and hid there, but soon found that their "neighbor" was a bloodied child who was missing his upper body, just like andy had. Woody saw the site and howled with tears. What kind of town had this once been? Had it once been a peaceful town full of happy people? How did all the monsters arrive? Suddenly, the radio static came back, and the same type of thing crawled out of the alley. Woody and the others took off like a shot, with their legs pumping, and screamed as they ran. Their small shelter was no longer safe. Nothing was safe. They would be running till they escaped.


End file.
